Hunting for Love
by britbailey87
Summary: Hunter is married to Shane. Shane is in love with Lori. As events unfold love is lost and found. Will Hunter survive the end of the world or will she need help from a certain red neck hunter? Starts season 1
1. Lost in Thought

Hunter stayed crouched as she moved silently through the forest. She listened intently keeping her eyes peeled for game and walkers alike. She had been away from camp for little over a day hunting. This trip however was to mainly get away from the group than get food. The Dixon brothers usually go hunting every morning anyways so she knew that they would be taken care of.

Her mind wandered to the two rednecks. They were both pains in the ass. One more than the other but she didn't think anyone had a right to treat them like shit. If it wasn't for them they would have probably starved by now. Merle Dixon. He was one loud mouthed son of a bitch but damn was he funny.

Hunter enjoyed hearing the stories he had to tell. From his military days all the way back to his juvie stints. If it was anyone else she wouldn't believe it but with someone like Merle you'd be stupid not to believe it.

Now the younger Dixon. Daryl was nothing like Merle. He was a quiet and reserved person, not really trusting anyone. At times not even trusting his own brother. He was the true hunter of the two. Practically married to his crossbow.

Merle took an instant liking to the young girl mainly for the fact that she has a pair of boobs while Daryl didn't Trust her at first. He was so sure she had ulterior motives but as the weeks passed her trust was gained.

A twig snapped a few feet away causing Hunter to snap out of her thoughts and crouch further down. Listening she heard multiple sets of footsteps indicating either walkers or people. And in these days both are equally dangerous. The end of the world brought the worst in people. Their true selves shined bright like the sun.

The footsteps were getting closer. Hiding behind a tree Hunter readied her bow. Taking a deep breath she whipped around the tree her bow aimed in between a pair of blue eyes and a bow aimed between her green ones. With two sighs the bows were lowered.

"Jesus Daryl."

"Well if it ain't sweet cheeks." Merle smirked and winked causing Hunter to roll her eyes.

"Merle."

"The hell you still doin out here girl? Your old man is worried bout ya."

"He'll be just fine." Hunter snapped causing both men to flinch.

"Since we ran into you I'm gonna head back. Don't Worry I'll make sure to tell the douchebag that Darylina is taking good care of you."

Both Hunter and Daryl protested but Merle just walked away. Honestly most of her fights with Shane are because of Merle. It's not like she needed more reasons to fight. Daryl nudged her snapping her out of her thoughts again.

"I spotted some deer tracks. Wanna see if we can get us bambi?"

"Lead the way princess."

Hunter smiled when she heard Daryl mumble 'bitch' under his breath as the pair continued to hunt.

Merle not long after leaving the pair broke the tree line to camp. Having used the last of his stash he needed to try and get in on the group headed to Atlanta for supplies. If Daryl were here he'd know he was using and if he didn't go with him this morning he would have been even more suspicious.

Shane Walsh. The self appointed leader of the Atlanta group noticed Merle at his camp sight and made a beeline for him. Merle heard someone walk up behind him. Turning around Merle smirked.

"Well if it isn't officer douchebag. What can I do for you?"

"Did you see Hunter out there?"

"You know it just so happens that we did. Yeah her and little D are getting cozy now as we speak." Almost like something snapped, Shane grabbed Merle by the collar.

"What did you just say? Huh?!"

"Shane back off." a woman with long brown hair walked over and put a hand on Shane's shoulder.

Glaring Shane let go of Merle before he started following the woman. "You know if you paid that much attention to your wife she may actually like you."

Shane froze and took a deep breath before continuing to walk away. Merle frowned at the mans back. He and Daryl both knew of the affair that Shane was having but neither one of them had the heart to tell Hunter. Merle swore that one day he would make him pay for hurting that girl.

Day turned into night and it was clear that the two hunters wouldn't be back till tomorrow at the earliest. That night at dinner they were deciding who was gonna go to Atlanta.

Glenn of course was going. He was the go to town expert. Usually he went to town by himself but they needed more than he could carry. The first person to volunteer was a blond named Andrea. She always felt the need to prove herself and show that she can do more than just laundry. The next one was Morales. His wife and kids weren't the happiest about it but they understood. Next was T-Dog and his wife Jaquie.

Thinking that was the end of that discussion everyone was ready to turn in for the night until Merle spoke up. "Well count me in too."

Everyone looked at him skeptically but couldn't refuse the help. That and the Dixons didn't Trust anyone to get them anything.

With the plan to leave at first light tomorrow everyone turned in for the night.

Daryl and Hunter sat around a small fire as they ate some of the squirrels they caught. Daryl stole a glance at Hunter as she was staring off into space likely thinking again. He had noticed a change in her recently. She wasn't as aware and is easily distracted and that worried Daryl not that he would admit it. He'd hate to see anything happen to her.

"You ok?" The question barely came out in a whisper Hunter barely believed she heard it. But once she was comfortable with a lie to tell him if needed she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"You've been stuck in your head a lot lately. Not paying attention. Going on hunts but coming back with nothing. Distancing yourself from your old man. From Merle." Daryl didn't bother to mention himself. Not wanting to draw more attention to his worry.

"Just have a lot on my mind recently Daryl. It is the end of the world you know."

"Merle's worried about you."

Hunter sighed. "If he's worried then he can ask me himself. He's gonna get the same answer but you don't have to do his dirty work."

The pair sat quietly for a few minutes. Hunter covered her mouth as she yawned. "You should get some rest girl. You've been out here for two days. I'll take first watch."

"Alright. Goodnight Daryl." Closing her eyes Hunter fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Here is the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if you have any questions I'll answer them in the next chapter. Love ya guys!**


	2. Close Call

Hunter started to wake up when she felt something heavy on top of her. Opening her eyes she bit back a scream as she held a walker back by his shoulders. Hunter felt her arms go weak as the walkers teeth got closer and closer to her neck. Closing her eyes she waited for the bite. Feeling the heavy feeling disappear her eyes slowly started to open and went to scream when Daryl put his hand over her mouth. He was laying on top of her shielding her from the rest of the walkers. They were so close she could smell the cigarette smoke and a hint of alcohol.

"Shh…" moans and groans filled their ears. Just from the sound Hunter could tell it was more than they can handle. As for Daryl he could see the fear in her eyes.

The minutes felt like hours as the small horde of the undead made their way away from their small makeshift camp. After the moans were long gone Daryl told Hunter to be quiet while he made sure it was safe for them to move. Hunter laid quietly in the pitch black trying to steady her breathing. Daryl came back a few minutes later and told her that they were leaving. Not asking questions Hunter followed him silently still tired.

After about an hour of walking their camp came into view. Hunter looked at Daryl in confusion. "Daryl? Why are we back here?"

"You had a close call and you need rest."

"Daryl i'm fine."

Daryl stopped and turned around after the word 'fine' left her mouth. "You say that word so many times it doesn't even sound like a word anymore. You are staying here i'm gonna head back out and get that deer."

"You can't leave me behind."

"I can and i am. Rather just look out for myself anyway."

handing her the sling of small game that they caught he left her standing at the edge of the camp confused. They were just fine not to long ago but now its like hes pissed off at her. Sighing Hunter practically drug herself into the camp and sat next to the nearly burnt out fire. Throwing the sling on the ground Hunter ran her fingers through her hair before putting her face in her hands. All the exhaustion was worn off and all Hunter wanted to do is get out of the camp again. She wasn't ready to face Shane. Not after their last argument.

"Hunter? What are you doing out here girl?" T-Dog walked over to her looking like he just woke up since the sun was starting to peek out on the horizon.

"Just taking a breather T."

"Your filthy. Come on." T helped her up, grabbing a towel he led her down to the lake. They sat in silence as T washed off all of the dirt and blood off of Hunters face, hands, and arms. Ever since this group got together T-Dog has always looked out for Hunter like she was his sister.

"What happened out there? Merle said you were with Daryl."

"I was. But as i was sleeping a group walked by and i had a close call. He brought me back."

"How about you come on the trip with us to Atlanta. It will get you away from Shane." Hunter smiled up at her friend.

"That sounds perfect T. but can we not tell Shane?"

"Girl i didn't even know you were here. We should be headed out soon wait in the treeline about a mile down the road. We'll pick you up." the two friends said a temporary goodbye.

"Hey glenn slow up a bit." T-Dog tapped Glenn on the shoulder. Slowing down Glenn looked at T who reached over and honked the horn. The group watched as Hunter walked out of the woods and up to the car. Andrea, Jaqui and Merle scoot over and gave her some room to sit down.

"This is a surprise sweet cheeks. I thought you were out bumpin uglies with ol Darylina."

"Oh blow me merle."

"For you anything." Hunter rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. And with that the group was on their way to Atlanta.

**Here is another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Love ya!**


	3. Left Behind

The group walked around the department store searching for things that they needed and non essentials that they came across. As for Hunter she was looking for things for herself and the Dixons since she knew what Merle was after. She remembered the day that she caught him. The trio were out hunting and they stopped to take a break so Merle could piss. Or so he said. Hunter had grown impatient and went to find him. That was the first and only time she has ever seen Merle beg.

Finding a few flannels that Daryl would like she shoved them in her bag. She always shopped for Daryl first. He was the hardest one to please. It was either flannels or nothing at all except that dirty tank he always wears. Merle however would take any shirt and cut it to his liking. He would probably draw the line at rainbows and unicorns though. Strangely enough one of Hunter's happiest memories with Shane is the pair going shopping. After they got everything they went to the store for they would split up and get each other a gift which was usually a goofy one. Or as Shane liked, a dirty gift.

They had been married for no more than 3 years when the world came to an end. And thats when their marriage started falling apart. Rick, her best friend had been shot and was in a coma. His wife Lori had taken it so hard. She could barely stand to go to the hospital to see him. It was right around that time Hunter noticed the looks and small flirty banter. Of course Shane had a thing for Lori. she was thinner, prettier, girlier than her. She craved protection while Hunter all but despised it. Hell she was more of a man than Shane at times.

The only thing keeping her from divorcing him was the fact that it didn't matter anymore. Things like that aren't important. All she had to do was take off the ring and tell him she was done. But everytime she went to something stopped her. Maybe part of her just hoped that they would work. They have been together for 5 years so how could she just throw that away without fighting.

Her mind went back to Rick and a sad smile graced her face. She sure did miss him. He would know what to do. He was always good at giving advice like that. God he must be rolling in his grave watching Lori and Shane. He'd be disappointed that she isn't doing anything to stop it.

Gunshots caused Hunter to jump. Last person that was on the roof was Merle. "Oh no."

Hunter rushed up to the roof and it was an all out brawl with the men. Of course Merle had to have started it. That didn't shock her but what did was the man that handcuffed Merle to a pipe. Wearing the Kings County Sheriff's deputy uniform in full glory was the one person she never thought she'd see again.

"R...Rick?" her voice was barely above a whisper but everyone heard her. Locking eyes Rick smiled in disbelief.

"Hunt?" Hunter ran toward him tackling him in a hug. Rick wrapped his arms around her tightly refusing to let go.

Once Hunter let go she took Ricks face in her hands to get a good look at him and to prove to herself that he was really there in front of her. "Oh my god you're really here. H..how? I thought you.."

"I'm here. The how we can explain later when we get out of here." nodding Hunter stepped away and went to check on T as the rest came up with a plan. Kneeling down next to him she started inspecting his face.

"How are you feelin sunshine?" T groaned and gave her a dirty look.

"Not funny Hunter." but Hunter just smiled and held her fingers close together showing that she found it a little funny. She has warned him multiple times to just ignore Merle but obviously he doesn't listen.

The group was running out of options the sewers were a no go and the geeks were at the second set of doors. But they had one more idea. The construction site right down the road Hunter sat on the roof with Merle ignoring him since she was mad at him for acting like an idiot. When the group ran out onto the roof Hunter noticed they were down two. Standing she asked where Rick and Glenn were. Morales handed her the binoculars and pointed down to the street.

"Holy shit. It works?"

"What?" Andrea and Jaqui looked at Hunter as she handed the binoculars back.

"I thought that smelling like them would work but against a group that big i didn't think it would. Its good to know for future reference."

Drops of rain started to fall around the group causing them to look at Rick and Glenn in fear. If the smell washed off they would be dead. The pair on the streets were almost to the fence when the geeks got a whiff of their scent. Hunter doesn't think she's ever seen anyone climb a fence as quick as those two did. Panic arose in the group as they watched the cube van drive away. How could they be leaving them?

"The loading bay doors in the front of the building meet us there!" Glenn's voice came through the walkie. Everyone grabbed their bags and started running downstairs. Hunter stopped about halfway and realized T and Merle weren't behind her. Running back up to the roof she saw T and Merle yelling at each other.

Handing T her bag she pushed him towards the door. "Go! I'll stay with him!"

"Hunter are you crazy?!"

"Just go!" T fought with himself. Should he really leave her here? But he also didn't want to die. Nodding his head he pad locked the door shut before running to catch up with everyone else.

The group barely made it out of atlanta. All of them took notice that Merle nor Hunter were in the back of the cube van.

"Best not to dwell on it. That Merle got left behind. No one will miss him. Except maybe Daryl."

"Daryl?"

"His brother. He may also be pissed that Hunter was left behind as well."

"Why?" Rick didn't think he'd like the idea of her possibly hanging out with those two.

"They watch out for her. Keep her safe. And they hunt together."

Rick looked back towards the road. Shane please forgive him.

**Another chapter for you lovely people! So it seems that Hunter decided to stay behind with Merle. What do you think Daryl and Shane will have to say about it?**


	4. Big Plan

The sun was beating down on Merle and Hunter as she glared at him. "Was it really worth it Merle? Huh? You got yourself chained up here and left Daryl behind for drugs! You really are a simple minded piece of shit."

"You shut your mouth girl!" the georgia heat was cooking their brains and making them irritable. That and the constant presence of the walkers pushing against the door was eating at the both of them. She could only hope that Rick would come back.

The group had settled down around the campfire. They all knew they had to discuss the Merle situation that and T was nervous for when Shane finds out that Hunter went with them and was left behind.

"Have you given it any thought on how Daryl Dixon is gonna react when he finds out his brother was left on a roof?" Dale was the one to speak up. He was the voice of reason, the moral compass of the group. He always tries to hold onto everyone's humanity.

"We could lie." Andrea's younger sister Amy spoke up. She didn't Hate the Dixons but she didn't like them either. That and she would like it if they didn't Piss them off.

"Or we tell the truth. Merle was out of control." Andrea butted in next. She wasn't upset that he was left behind.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T broke the silence.

"So? We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" andrea snapped before everyone looked back at T.

"My point is I pad locked the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get to them. They are still up on that roof. Alive."

"Wait. Them?" Shane spoke up quickly. Everyone besides merle had come back. Who else was there?

The group went quiet. No one wanted to speak up in fear that Shane might kill them. The group looked to Rick. Out of everyone he was the best person to say anything.

"Hunter stayed behind with him. I didn't know. Not until it was to late."

"This is some sick joke right? She was out hunting."

"She came back this morning before everyone got up. She had a close call hunting and I suggested her to come with us."

"Y'all left my wife in Atlanta with Merle Dixon?!" Shane stood up and as he was walking away everyone heard him mumble. 'Take care of your family and you abandoned mine.' that night Shane sat on top of the RV staring intensely at Rick's tent. There is no way he could be alive. Hell it was damn near impossible.

Everyone was up bright and early the next day except Rick. Everyone figured he deserved it so he slept in until almost noon. The second Rick's eyes were open guilt filled his entire body. Quickly getting dressed he went to go find his wife.

"Morning officer." Lori was currently hanging up clothes to dry.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time." looking up at Rick she could see all the guilt. And frankly she wasn't happy that he was feeling guilty. Merle was not his responsibility.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about Merle and Hunter."

"Are you asking or telling?" Lori cut him off.

Rick caught onto the attitude and not in the mood to fight he just said 'asking' when in reality he was gonna go back.

"I think its stupid and a good way to get yourself killed."

"I know that but you heard Shane last night."

"I heard him but she made her own decision."

"MOM! DAD!" the kids screams came from the woods. The adults all ran towards the sound of their screams. Coming into a clearing there was a walker chewing on a deer. The men all started to circle it before it realized that there was more to eat.

Standing the walker growled and went after Rick before the men started beating the hell out of it. The beat down lasted only a few minutes before Dale cut its head off. Everyone took a couple deep breaths while looking towards the deer. A couple arrows were sticking out of it and they knew that Daryl couldn't be that far behind. Rustling in the woods put everyone on alert. Everyone watched as Daryl walked around a huge rock. Daryl froze when he saw everyone staring at him and Shane pointing his shotgun at his head.

"Jesus. Scared us half to death." Shane sighed before putting his gun down.

Rolling his eyes Daryl walked around him before his eyes landed on the deer. "Hey that is my deer! Look at it chewed on by the diseased, motherless, poxy bastard!" he kicked the walkers body with each word.

"Calm down son thats not helping." Dale said before Daryl got in his face.

"Shut up old man! Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to on golden pond?" walking back over to the deer he started to pull out his arrows. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. What do you think? Cut around this chewed up part?"

"I would not risk that."

"That's a damn shame. Well got a dozen squirrel or so. Should be enough with the rest that Hunter brought back this morning." Daryl started walking back to camp and Rick looked at Shane for confirmation that, that was Daryl. With a nod everyone followed after him.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!" setting his crossbow down daryl looked around for Merle and noticed the squirrel he gave Hunter were unskinned.

"Hey Daryl i gotta talk to you a minute." Shane walked up to him.

"Merle went to Atlanta. And there was a problem."

"He dead?" Daryl said quickly but Shane was quiet for a few seconds.

"We don't know."

"He either is or he aint!"

Rick was tired of waiting for Shane to say anything. They needed to go back soon. "there is no easy way to say it so i'll just say it."

Daryl snapped his head in Ricks direction. "Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"_Rick Grimes. _You got something to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all so i handcuffed him to the roof hooked to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl let the words sink in. wiping his eyes he stopped the tears from falling. "So let me get this straight. You handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

Rick nodded his head and mumbled 'yeah' quietly.

"To hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's i can go get him!"

Lori stepped out of the RV. "he'll show you. Aint that right?"

"I'm going back. Hunter is there."

When Daryl heard Rick say that Hunter was in Atlanta his body went stiff. What the hell did they mean that Hunter was in Atlanta? Why would they let her go let alone stay with Merle. Going to his tent he started getting everything he needed. He grabbed a few things he made need. Walking back out he sat on a log and started cleaning his bow.

"Why are you going to risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey! Choose your words more carefully."

"Oh i did. Douchebags what i meant."

"Its not just Merle Shane. It Hunter. I can't leave her there."

Shane rolled his eyes. He had all night to think about it and he has made a decision. "She made her choice."

"So you and Daryl? Thats your big plan?" Lori said from the fire. Daryl rolled his eyes. Did she not just say that Rick was gonna show him. Damn woman should make up her mind. Rick looked at Glenn and he sighed. Why did he have to go?

**Here is another chapter for you guys! The group heads back to Atlanta next time and it seems that Shane doesn't care that Hunter was left anymore. Stay tuned everyone! Love ya!**


	5. Asian?

"Damn you are one ugly skank." Daryl mumbled as he shot a geek. The department store for the most part was actually empty. The 4 men rushed up the stairs to the chained door. T barely managed to get the padlock cut before Daryl was pushing past him.

"No! No!"

Daryl started to pace as the guys stared at the spot that they had left Merle. Only thing is he wasn't there. Not all of him at least. Merles bloody hand was laying in a puddle of blood. But that wasn't the only concerning thing. Hunter was nowhere to be seen and Merles blood wasn't the only one their. Daryl knelt down and noticed a blood trail from Merle's hand while there was a second puddle of blood most likely belonging to Hunter. Overcome with emotion Daryl pointed his bow at T's head causing Rick to pull his gun on Daryl.

"I will shoot. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

Daryl took a few deep breaths to calm down before putting his bow down. "You got a do rag or somethin?"

"What the hell happened?" Glenn was worried about the girl. She was out there bleeding and either alone or with Merle who wasn't in the best shape as it is.

"Looks like the saw was to dull for the handcuffs. Aint that a bitch." Daryl wrapped Merle's hand in the rag before putting it in Glenn's bag.

"Where is Hunter?"

"Wherever she is she didn't Leave a trail. Only thing we can do is follow Merles and see if she's with him." Daryl led the group as they followed the blood trail the only thing going through his head was let the girl be ok. Following the blood trail the guys walked into a room with a couple dead walkers and a few lit burners.

"Had enough in him to take out these bastards."

"Anyone can pass out from blood loss."

Glenn walked over to the burners. "What's that burnt stuff?"

Rick walked over and picked up a piece of metal examining it. "Skin. he cauterized the stump."

"Toughest son of a bitch my brother. Nobody can kill Merle except Merle."

a groan put them on alert. Daryl pointed his crossbow at one of the walkers on the ground. Slowly walking over to the bodies he grabbed one of the dead walkers and ripped off of the one it was laying on. All the men froze. Hunter laid on the ground covered in blood. Aiming his crossbow at her head Daryl stopped breathing waiting and hoping for a sign that she wasn't a walker.

Seconds felt like hours as they watched Hunter's eyes slowly open. Daryl sighed in relief as Hunter rolled her eyes. "Quit pointing that damn thing at me."

Rick knelt down next to her. "What happened?"

"I'll explain back at camp. I need a bath and bad."

"Hell no. we need to get my brother."

Rick stood before he helped Hunter up. "He's gone Daryl. there is no point in trying to find him."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Rick stood between Daryl and Hunter. "Alright that's enough. We can help you check a couple blocks but only if we keep a level head."

Daryl was quiet for a second. "I can manage that."

Hunter found a bathroom to clean herself up as the guys came up with a plan to get the bag of guns. She got the blood off of her arms before she started working on her face being careful with the cut on her forehead. Hunter stopped what she was doing when Daryl walked up behind her. She watched him through the mirror as he just stared.

"What do you want Daryl?"

"If you don't clean that cut better its gonna get infected."

"Well i don't have the luxury of first aid supplies right now."

sighing , Daryl set his crossbow down before walking into the room. Pulling a few bandages out of his pocket he handed them to her. "Here. figured you or Merle would need it."

Smiling slightly Hunter grabbed the bandages from him. "Thanks Daryl."

Nodding Daryl turned around picked up his crossbow and started walking out of the room. "And Daryl."

Daryl stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what i said. About Merle. We'll find him." Hunter watched as Daryl nodded and walked out of the room. The plan was that Rick and T would be in an alley a couple blocks away from the tank that Rick was trapped in while Daryl and Hunter will be in the alley that Glenn met Rick in.

"You got a lot of balls for a chinaman."

"I'm korean."

"Whatever." Glenn took off his flannel before running out of the alley. The other two crouched down behind a dumpster.

"He's korean? I thought he was Asian." Daryl cracked a smile at Hunters confession.

"Same thing."

**Ok guys i've rewritten this chapter maybe 100 times and just wasn't happy with it at all. Still not completely satisfied but i think this chapter is just cursed. Anyways! Merle is missing. Surprise surprise. But they found Hunter and she is injured. Let me know what you guys think! Love ya!**


	6. A Little Heart And A Little Stab

"You know you never told me why you and your old man are fighting."

"You never asked."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Must have been bad if you don't Wanna talk about it."

"I don't Know why you're so concerned."

"Don't Flatter yourself girl."

Hunter was about to retort but they heard someone walking up behind the dumpster. The pair shared a look before Daryl jumped out startling a boy maybe 17 or 18. Hunter heard Daryl ask about his brother making her roll her eyes. When she heard the boy yelling out she left her hiding spot.

"Daryl shut him up! he's calling for someone!" Daryl tackled the kid to the ground and struggled to keep his mouth covered. Hunter turned to keep an eye on the entrance of the alley only to get hit in the face with a bat.

Daryl turned when he heard the impact and two men started beating on him. Glenn who was unaware of the intruders ran into the alley, coming to a stop when he saw the carnage.

"That's the bag! Grab it!" The two men ran up to Glenn and attempted to take the bag of guns. Glenn held on long enough for Daryl to shoot one of the guys in the ass with his bow.

Panicking, the injured man grabbed Glenn while the other one grabbed Hunter, pulling them both into a car before speeding off. Rick and T ran into view as Daryl was screaming at the kid. Rick pulled Daryl off the kid.

"What happened?"

"This bastard and his little homie friends jumped me and took Glenn and Hunter!" Daryl charged at him again but Rick held him back.

"We're cut off! We gotta go."

~Hunters POV~

I woke with a start. Sitting up I held my head in pain. It felt like my brain was trying to beat out of my head. Squinting at the light shining through the window I took in my surroundings. It looked like a room you would find in a nursing home.

Slowly getting to my feet I used the furniture to stand. Looking in the dirty' broken mirror I inspected the carefully stitched cut that they nicely made worse when they hit me with the bat.

Hearing people talking outside of my room I grabbed a pair of scissors that were sitting on the table. Spinning around quickly I hid my hand behind my back as the door opened. Two men walked in. One was larger with a bald head and was weirdly holding his ass. And the other was shorter and dressed nicely.

"Its good to see you awake. I'm sorry about my man hitting you. That was not our intention during the run."

"What was your intention? Kidnapping?"

"One of ours was being attacked by your people. We were defending ourselves." This dude cannot be serious. We were just trying to make sure that he didn't Bring more geeks on us not kill him. Another man walked in putting me on higher alert. He whispered in the short guys ear.

"Seems we have guests. Take her up to the roof." I watched as he walked away and the other two men started walking up to me. Gripping the scissors tightly I stabbed the large man in the shoulder when he grabbed ahold of me.

I fell to the ground as I was hit across the face. They tied my hands up behind my back, gagged me and put something over my head. I don't Know where they were taking me but I know we soon ended up outside. Coming to a stop I strained to listen to the voices in the distance. It wasn't a few seconds later I was moved again before the cover on my head was ripped off.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were bigger than my head as I looked down off the top of the building. Below me stood Rick and Daryl. And Glenn was next to me in the same position I was in. Rick's eyes were firmly on the man in front of him while Daryl was looking at me. Apparently things didn't Go Rick's way since they took one last look at me and Glenn before walking away.

Me and Glenn were led back downstairs to the nursing home before they untied us. Once I was free I ran straight to Glenn and hugged him.

"God you are a welcome sight."

"Jesus Hunter what happened? Where did you get that bruise?"

Well I wasn't expecting them to leave a bruise. "I stabbed one of them and they hit me."

Me and Glenn found a quiet place to talk. Of course we were still being watched we'd be stupid to think otherwise. Glenn looked at me slightly worried. "What?"

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"What? Of course they will. Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't Know. They're outnumbered. And if we show up without the guns Shane might lose his mind."

"We'll get out of here Glenn. Whether they save us or we bust out ourselves."

~3rd Person~

Rick, Daryl, and T were on their way back to the compound locked and loaded. They said comeback ready to fight or give up the guns so they chose the logical choice. Fight. Rick needed to repay Glenn for saving him and get Hunter back to Shane while Daryl and T wanted to kill all of them for hurting Hunter.

Standing in the courtyard the trio waited for the doors to open and for G, the leader, to walk out. When he did Rick untied the kid and pushed him forward. The trio followed the kid in.

"I see my bag of guns. But they ain't all in the bag."

"Thought I made it clear. It's my bag."

"You know I'm gonna cut up your boy. Feed him to my dogs. They are the nastiest motherfuckers you've ever seen. As for the girl. I'm sure me and the boys can find a few good uses."

Rick felt his blood boil. "You said come locked and loaded." Rick cocked his shotgun, Daryl and T followed suit. "Well we're here."

Both groups were at a standstill. All aimed and ready to fire. All waiting to see who will make the first move. The tense situation got worse as an old woman walked in the middle of both groups. Apparently a man was having an asthma attack and needed his medicine but no one could find it.

G was desperately trying to get her out of the way to keep up his ruthless image but sighed in defeat as the lady walked up to Rick. "Don't You take him."

"Ma'am. I'm not here to arrest anyone."

"Then why are you here?"

Rick put his shotgun down and looked to T and Daryl. "They are.. helping me find two missing persons. A man and a woman."

"The Asian and the doctor? They are with Mr. Gilbert. Come." The lady took Rick's hand and started leading him through the building.

Walking into the nursing home the trio saw Glenn and Hunter standing off to the side perfectly ok. Spotting the guys Hunter gave them a small smile as Glenn walked up to them.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah. Ready to get out of here though."

Daryl walked up to Hunter. "You alright girl?"

"Yeah. Nothing that won't Heal in time."

"No shit. Sure as hell made the cut worse. And where'd that bruise come from?" Daryl asked as he inspected Hunter's face.

"One of the guys tried to grab me so I stabbed him and he hit me."

"Bunch of assholes." Hunter smiled which caused Daryl to glare at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just good to know Daryl Dixon has a heart."

"Shut up."

**Here you go guys hope you enjoy!**


End file.
